russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 continues to gaining its viewership
February 14, 2014 With president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa spearheading the rebuilding project, the number 3 station in the country IBC-13 will continue its commitment to their programs and superstars that are favorable to younger, family, friends and socially active citizens. When reality shows started in 2012 and fantaseryes started in 2014 are revolutionizing primetime, and younger stars are on the rise. The Kapinoy Network continues to provide quality shows that strengthen the network’s programming not only for the daily but also in counter-programming as well. The Kapinoynetwork has announced that it is going Kapinoy Primetime with its programming boost. Starting last January 6, IBC-13 changed the television landscape with new programs poised to change the public’s TV viewing habit from Mondays to Fridays. The network gained its news program Express Balita at 6:30 p.m., continously dominated the the flagship news programs like ABS-CBN's TV Patrol and GMA's 24 Oras. IBC-13 putting the fantaserye Janella in Wonderland in the 7:45 p.m. timeslot, compared to other fantaseryes like Honesto and Adarna, last January 6. The PBA games continues to aired at 8:30 p.m. timeslot during Wednesday and Friday. Following IBC's successful launch of its new line-up of weekend programs via the Panalo Weekend campaign, the network has registered a notable increase in viewership ratings. Based on TNS data from Kantar Media, IBC garnered a 45% increase in total households shares last February 8 for 6 to 7 p.m. timeslot occupied by Drew Arellano's Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?. The show registered 30.3% total household shares on February 8 than Bet On Your Baby and Picture Picture!. Likewise, Robi Domingo’s foray in game-show hosting via The Million Second Quiz on the 7 to 8 p.m. Sunday timeslot has been showing a steady viewership increase. It reached 28.6% for TNS survey on February 9 beating the top-rating sitcoms are Home Sweetie Home and Pepito Manaloto. PBA, Tasya Fantasya, Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, Maya Loves Sir Chief, T.O.D.A.S. and Born to be a Superstar have succeeded in communicating IBC’s strong commitment to make weekend TV viewing experience reign its supreme. Under Canoy, IBC tried to compete against more established powers ABS-CBN and GMA, continue to earning revenue of IBC's own teleseryes Carita de Angel and Janella in Wonderland made the teleserye wars. Aside from that, the 8:30 p.m. timeslot belonged to Viva Box Office which will feature the Viva Tagalog movies during Monday, Tuesday and Thursday. In television and radio of sequestered as IBC chairman Jose Avellana in an effort to its programming. The result were programming blocks: Anime Kapinoy, HapoNation, Kapinoy Primetime, Gabi ng Impormasyon and Panalo Weekend. This innovative and creative programming approach by the several of its programs among the Top 25 programs in the Kantar Media ratings. In addition, the network's willingness to reach out to a younger and mass audience also paid, as programs the trending topics. 'Here is how IBC′s ‘Kapinoy Primetime’ will look this week:' :05:30PM - Noli Me Tangere (M-T-Th) :06:30PM - Express Balita :07:45PM - Janella in Wonderland :08:30PM - Viva Box Office (VBO) (M-T-Th); PBA (W-F) :10:30PM - Glory Jane :11:00PM - News Team 13